


The Deep, Deep End of Omegle: Even Riskier

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cybersex, Established Relationship, M/M, Omegle, Unus Annus, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: Ethan delves into the unmoderated side of Omegle and discovers something about himself, something Mark ends up enjoying as well. Seperation is taking its toll.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 31
Kudos: 278





	The Deep, Deep End of Omegle: Even Riskier

“Ok, 3, 2, 1...” they counted down together before entering the unmoderated section.

Ethan screamed, "Oh it's a penis!", as he clicked the 'start chatting' button, turning into laughs as he ended the video.

Ethan snickered and shook his head, moving his arrow over to close Omegle, call Mark back on a better app, and do some video wrap-up. 

He froze, mouse hovering over the close button. The chat had connected to a new user. Ethan suspiciously eyed the close shot of a blanket on his screen. He expected the guy to disconnect in a few seconds once he realized he wasn’t talking to a girl, but he stayed connected. Ethan was on edge, but still curious about this stranger watching him, feeling vulnerable. 

Shifting, Ethan cleared his throat awkwardly, deciding to break the ice. 

“Um, hi?” Ethan cautiously eyed the screen. The guy’s arm shifted, and Ethan flinched, but he was just moving to type. 

“You know, I can hear you moving, you could just talk- Oh, nevermind you’re done typing.” Ethan leaned in to read the stranger’s words. 

**hey prettyboy**

Ethan’s face heated up at the words. “Woah, hey wait. You're talking about me?” He stuttered over his words, confused and unsure about how to react. 

**ofc you**

“O-F-C… oh, of fucking course, hah. Yeah um thanks I guess, what are you doing here?” Ethan nervously bit his lip as the guy on screen began rubbing himself through his blanket. 

**looking for a cutie like you**

Ethan laughed, covering his face in embarrassment. He watched as the guy slowly removed the blanket, revealing his averagely sized erect cock. Oh god. He was really watching a guy on the internet jerk off to him. Well, this probably was happening already, but it usually wasn’t something he saw. His thoughts were drifting as he stared at the stranger's cock on his screen. 

**you like**

Ethan squinted, reading the words. "Oh, are you asking?" He pursed his lips, considering what he should say out loud. "Um… yeah. You're hard, for me?" 

The guy was slowly touching himself. Ethan observed his technique, not used to seeing people like this in their private moments. 

**show me something prettyboy**

Growing nervous, Ethan laughed. "Oh boy, uh, do you like these headphones? Oh, that's not really what you want huh." He drifted off, mouth going dry. There's no way he should be doing this. The risk was making his head spin so fast he could barely think. All he knew was that he wanted this. 

Ethan played with the hem of his shirt, biting his lip hard. Hopefully it looked sexy, but he was truly just nervous. 

He decided to just go for it, pulling his shirt over his head in one tug. "Is this okay?" He looked to his screen for approval. 

The guy was slow to type with one hand, but he eventually got it down. 

**sexy**

Ethan looked around shyly. "Um, thanks. I'm glad you like this." Feeling his confidence build, he looked directly into his webcam. "I like this too." 

The guy on his screen was now furiously jerking himself off to the sight of Ethan as Ethan looked on intently, eyes focused and dark. He could hear the man's pants grow louder as he neared his release. 

It wasn't long before he came, cries muffled in some way but the mic still picking them up. Ethan could feel his own cock strain in his pants at the sight, neglected. 

"Well this was great, we should do this again sometime, can I get your name?" Ethan wasn't really sure where to go from here, but he didn't want it to end. 

He excitedly watched the guy wipe his hand off, moving to type… and then hitting the disconnect. Ethan called after him, "No wait!", but it was too late. 

He then realized how exposed he was, shirtless and in his recording space, frantically looking around for his thrown aside shirt as the next user began connecting. 

"Ethan?" 

All his fears were realized, someone had recognized him. 

"Mark! Oh god, I'm so glad it's you!" Ethan sighed in relief, the one person on this site he could trust. What good luck. "What are you still doing here? Have ya seen a lot of dick?" He joked, trying to avoid the awkward situation. 

"Nope, I just found a fan and had a nice chat." Mark eyed Ethan's half-naked body. "As did you, I suppose." 

Ethan crossed his arms over his chest, trying to cover himself. "Hey! It's not what it looks like!"

"You're shirtless, who were you showing off for?" Mark questioned playfully. 

"I don't know…" Ethan mumbled, avoiding looking at Mark on his screen. 

"You don't know, but they got you all flustered like this? Mark smirked and shook his head. Ethan was looking a mess, red with embarrassment and arousal. "How hard did they make you? Show me." 

Ethan considered it for a moment, they were still on Omegle. Mark could disconnect at any moment and leave him in the hands of another stranger. Ethan decided to trust him, standing up, showing his straining bulge through his jeans. 

Mask gasped. "Woah, good boy. Go ahead, take off your pants." 

Ethan whined depravedly, hands moving on their own before he could overthink it. He got it over with quickly, shoving down his pants and boxers, showing off his glistening erection to the camera. 

"Hmm, you already got so hard without me. Did some dirty old man finding you attractive really turn you on that much?" Mark purred, so close to the camera Ethan could see the lust in his eyes. 

Ethan confirmed, nodding. "Mhmm." He sat back down so he could view Mark better. There were some good things about both of them being streamers, such as having really good cameras to see each other with. 

Mark chidded. "Cmon, tell me, use your words." 

He took his time to angle his camera, showing both his body and face to Mark. Ethan panted out, "It was so hot to see a stranger so unashamedly jerking off to me. Mark, I liked it a lot." 

Mark hummed, taking in Ethan's words. He murmured quietly, "That's so slutty."

Ethan giggled, "I guess I'd be a camboy in another life." 

A grumble emitted deep from within Mark's throat. "No else is going to see you like this. You're all mine, baby." 

Ethan nodded, too stunned to use his words. His hand reflexively went to his cock, squeezing himself in order to release some of his burning pressure to cum. 

Mark leaned close to the mic, still barely picking up his words. "That's right baby, touch yourself for me." 

Ethan moaned, he could do nothing but listen to Mark, finally being given the permission he needed. He spat into his hand, using the slickness to jerk himself off quickly. 

His head fell back, mouth open in an erotic gasp. Ethan had been holding himself back for too long. The limited physical contact was getting to him. 

"Slow down, Eth. Not too fast. Make the show last for me." Mark smirked. 

Groaning, Ethan forced his hand to slow, each drag leaving him wanting more. He couldn't believe how fast Mark had noticed how close he was. They were doing this kind of stuff too often. 

Mark was studying his screen with an intense stare. "So good for me. I want you to cum like this. Doesn't seem like that'll be too hard for you?"

Ethan huffed at Mark's observation, swiping his hair away from his face. 

Mark laughed, flashing his teeth. "That's a face touch." His stupid grin came across clearly. 

"Mark, that's only when we're recording!" Ethan laughed out in disbelief. 

"Technically, I haven't stopped it yet." Mark watched Ethan's Adam's apple bob as he gulped. He touched his face again, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

"This is too much…" Ethan mumbled, looking down at his shirt on the ground, wondering if he should just end this. 

"Do you want to stop?" Mark asked genuinely, but an ounce of disbelief slipped in. 

"It's so risky…" Ethan bit his lip, but a smile still pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

"You like that, don't you? It's making your skin tingle. I know, I feel the same way." Mark's heavy breathing came through his headphones, along with his sensual voice. 

Ethan shivered, feeling that tingle amplify. "I… do." 

Mark crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Go on then, Ethan. Cum for me." 

Ethan's voice raised in excitement, stroking himself faster. "Really? Can I please, now?" 

"Whenever you're ready, baby." Mark drew out his words, watching Ethan melt with each syllable. 

Ethan leaned back, fucking his hand fast with Mark's encouragment. He needed to do this more often, have Mark watch him like this. Maybe next time, just not on Omegle. 

"That's right baby. You're almost there. All this equipment, just to stream yourself cumming for me. C'mon, slut." 

At Mark's derogatory language, Ethan cried out, cum hitting and dripping down his chest. He panted trying to catch his breath, mouth wide open and tongue hanging out. Mark took everything in calmly, remaining composed as Ethan fell apart. 

"There we go, big boy. Was that good for you?" Mark teased. 

Ethan sighed. "Yes. Very." Being watched shocked him back into alertness quicker than usual, pulling up his pants and tucking his cock away. "Ugh, I need to go clean up. Was that good for you too?"

"Yeah, of course!" Mark's smirk grew wider. "I love you. But we'll talk later. Bye." 

Ethan's brow furrowed in confusion. "Bye? Mark, wait!" He realized Mark was moving to disconnect the chat. 

He scrambled, laughing, covered in his own cum, to close the window before a new user saw him so messy. 

One random stranger got a quick second of a strange man screaming, before he closed the window. And it wasn't even the weirdest thing he saw on the site that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but ETHAN CUFFING HIMSELF TO HIS DESK ALL WEEK??? It's driving me crazy, idk how I'm even going to write about it. It's just a hot concept. 
> 
> Anyways all my friends found out I'e been writing Markiplier smut this week, can we get some Fs in the chat 😔


End file.
